


Nothing's Changed That Matters

by afteriwake



Series: Sherlolly Spring Fling - April/May 2017 [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Dead Mycroft Holmes, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, John Watson is Missing, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Minor Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Molly Moved On, Molly Still Loves Sherlock, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Molly Hooper, Past Relationship(s), Past Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Pining Sherlock, Post-Divorce, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Reconciliation, Returning Home, Second Chances, Sherlock Asks For Help, Sherlock Still Loves Molly, Suspicions, Ten Years Later, Trust, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Sherlock comes to Molly in Oxford ten years after their divorce with a favour to ask, she agrees to help. While a lot has changed some things remain very much the same...including the love that Sherlock and Molly once shared.





	Nothing's Changed That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by an ask sent in by **samus54** from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/146132677848/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) (" _Ship of your choice and 40 :) - exes meeting again after not speaking for years au_ ") that was claimed by **morbidmegz** for Sherlolly Spring Fling but I only _just_ got this idea tonight.

Well, he was certainly a...sight.

She was surprised to look up from her lectern and see Sherlock Holmes sitting in the front row. He still looked dashingly handsome as ever, still so bloody gorgeous. She’d melt all over again if her heart had its way, but no. Things had been over for ten years. Ten years and a disastrous attempt at marriage and no, it was better if they simply stayed what they were: exes with no reason to talk to each other.

But if he was here, she supposed that meant there had to be a reason. There always was with Sherlock.

“Was it satisfactory?” she asked, gathering up her papers.

“You are still preeminent in your field,” he said softly, getting up and coming towards her. “You look well, Molly.”

“I am, I suppose,” she replied. Truthfully, she was. She was single, yes, but she had friends, she had her professorship at Oxford, she hadn’t worried for her safety in ten years...it was a good life. And then she spotted his left hand. He was still wearing his wedding band, and her eyes widened at that. “Your hand...”

“My one regret,” he said, reaching over and fingering the band. “A reminder of what I’ve lost, I suppose.”

She stilled and shut her eyes. No, this was not good. He couldn’t come careening into her life again, not after everything. She’d given up London, given up her goddaughter and her friends and her career at Barts, all because of him, and he couldn’t...no, he _wouldn’t_...do this to her. She had to be resolute and firm and find out what he wanted and send him on his way. “Why are you here, Sherlock?”

“Mycroft was murdered,” he said.

Her eyes flashed open. Unlike most people in his life, she’d always had a fondness for her brother-in-law. He had come to Oxford when he could to see her, the only link to her old life, really. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t know who to trust, other than you and Lestrade. I need you, Molly.”

She knew she should turn him down, walk away and mourn Mycroft in private, but she knew she wouldn’t. If this was a situation where Sherlock didn’t know who he could trust, there had to be a reason, and if that reason was big enough that he broke ten years of silence to ask for her help, chances are that meant she was going to be involved whether she wanted to be or not. It was probably best to help now and have some measure of safety in all this. “Are old enemies at play?”

Sherlock shook his head. “As far as I know, this has nothing to do with Moriarty or any games Eurus might be playing.” He was quiet for a moment. “He had always thought he was going to die like this. I had just hoped he wouldn’t be right.”

She finished gathering her papers. “I suppose I can say a family emergency has come up,” she said. “I assume you want me to perform the post-mortem?”

Sherlock nodded. “And I need your help with...other things.”

“Why not ask John?” she asked, just a tinge of bitterness in her voice. She was rather proud of herself for that.

“I don’t know where he is,” Sherlock said quietly. “Rosie came to Baker Street crying and saying her dad was nowhere to be found. After getting the news about Mycroft and that, I sent Rosie off with Mrs. Hudson and Andrea to somewhere I’m not privy to, for their safety.” He looked down. “I was worried you would be targeted, too. As my ex-wife, you’re someone who figured into my life prominently.”

“And you were worried,” she said. This was worse than she had imagined, all of it. “Sherlock, if anything happens to me and my life here, so help me, I will make you pay. Understood?”

“Clearly,” Sherlock said, looking up and nodding. “I will do everything I can to make sure your life here is still intact when I know there’s no longer a threat.”

“Alright,” she said. She knew that, for the most part, when he made a promise he kept it, wedding vows notwithstanding. She finished gathering her things and then moved to him. “Tell me what you need me to do next, Sherlock.”

“Thank you,” he said, relief in his voice. For now, she would go along with his plans, follow him where he led. But that was all. She was not going to make the same mistake of falling for him and giving him her heart again.

She hoped.


End file.
